criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aaron Camper
Aaron Camper was a suspect in the murder investigation of Rani Cohen in The Lake Monster (Case #33 of Grimsdale). He later on got killed in Bite Him Off (Case #35 of Grimsdale) Profile Murder details While Hamilton and Hamida were about to kiss, Hamilton heard screams coming from the mudpool. He told Hamida to go somewhere safe, and called Diego to come over, where they both started investigating, and found Aaron’s body, being eaten by alligators. Killer and motives Anna-Rose tried denying the murder, but after the duo provided evidence, she broke down to tears claiming that the murder was an accident. She revealed that Alyssa’s suspicions on Aaron were true, and that her brother would take advantage on her at every chance he got, without their parent’s awareness. While they were walking near the mud pool, Aaron groped her. Anna couldn’t take it anymore, and so she pushed him in order to let him get away, but accidently let him fall into the mud pool which was crowded with alligators, which ended up shredding him when he fell in the pool. Anna-Rose was terrified, and so she ran away, leaving her brother to be eaten. The duo felt sorry for the girl, but they knew that they still had to take her to court. Judge Powell decided that she couldn’t let the girl go to prison, and instead sent her to be looked after by social workers. Events Of Criminal Case The Lake Monster After finding a plushie in the docks, the duo decided to talk to Aaron Camper, the blue team counselor, to find out who that plushie belongs to, and to ask him what came to his mind, when he brought the children to a piranha settled lake. Aaron told the duo that he was unaware that the lake was being settles by piranhas, and that he did it as one of the team members suggested that he teaches them how to swim, and when asked if he knows who this plushie belongs to, he told the duo that it belongs to his sister. Aaron was spoken to again over a photo of the victim dancing with him. Aaron claimed that he found the victim cute, and thought she was a teenager, and that he didn’t know that she was 13 until he met her again at camp. Despite being innocent for the murder, Julian told Hamilton and Diego that he suspects Aaron is the Kinder Reaper, due to him showing signs of being a pedophile. The duo went to search the lake docks, where they found Aaron’s phone. The phone was sent to Clay, who confirmed that Aaron took many pictures of the child campers, and that he was a frequent watcher of child-adult filmography. The duo went to confront Aaron, who denied being the Kinder Reaper. Although the duo couldn’t arrest him for his actions, they decided to report him to the camp director. Case appearances *The Lake Monster (Case #33 of Grimsdale). *Bite Him Off (Case #35 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery YIpGrimsdale.png|Yoyo Ip, Aaron’s ex-girlfriens ARCamperGrimsdale.png|Anna-Rose Camper, Aaron’s sister BCamperGrimsdale.png|Bruno Camper, Aaron’s uncle